


Seesaw

by bobbinindaeyo



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbinindaeyo/pseuds/bobbinindaeyo
Summary: It was just all push and pull for him.
Relationships: Park Jaehyung | Jae/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Seesaw

**How many times do I have to tell you not to like me?** He said in his low voice, head facing down.

 **Countless.** I tried to clear my throat, but my eyes are starting to tear up.

**Stop liking me. It's not going to work.**

**You're unfair, do you know that?** He looked at me, confusion's written in his face.

**You don't like me, but you kept on pulling me back whenever I'm about to slip away.**

He did not say anything.

 **Stop doing that, Jaehyung.** I said, as I turned my back on him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time to write a Day6 AU. I just love them so much.


End file.
